the succubus diaries
by TheLifeofaGhost
Summary: "Life is hard when you don't know who you are. It's harder when you don't know what you are. My love carries a death sentence." Caroline-centric relationships
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** the succubus diaries

**Pairing:** multi-pairings (Caroline-centric relationships: Caroline/Damon + Stefan + Tyler. etc.)

**Rating:** M

**Warnings:** Language, violence and sexual situations

**Author's Note:** I've been itching to write this for a while but was a bit hesitant to do so simply because I wasn't sure how it would be received. But then I thought, why the hell not just let you guys read it anyway? I admit, I was a bit inspired after watching this incredible show on syfy called _Lost Girl_. Let me know if you think that I should continue this.

"Life is hard when you don't know who you are. It's harder when you don't know **what **you are. My love carries a death sentence."

* * *

**I**

_September 4_

_Dear Diary,_

_I can't shake this __**weird**__ feeling that something is going to happen today._

_It's crazy, I know. It pulled me from my sleep last night. And the only thing I could think about was the fact that it has a year now, since…_

_The Founding Families are having a candlelight vigil in memory of Logan Fell, whose __**unusual**__ death had baffled the town. The expression that had been on his face—one of euphoria—had returned to the forefront of my thoughts. I'd __**never**__ meant to…I __**didn't**__ know._

_I used to tell myself that what happened was an accident. That it hadn't been my fault. But I was the last one to see him alive. I was the one who watched on in horror as he died; after I'd __**kissed**__ him. _

_It had been a schoolgirl crush. Innocent. He'd been giving me a ride home one night, and it just __**happened**__. One minute I was kissing him and the next he was taking his last breath. It hadn't taken long for my mom to come storming home with the rest Mystic Falls' police department and the local coroner to tag and bag him. _

_That day __**everything**__ had changed. I can feel it…this __**thing**__ festering inside of me. It scares me sometimes. What I can do. And other times…I __**crave**__ the rush of power a simple touch can give me._

Caroline Forbes stopped writing. She closed the brown, leather bound book, tucking it safely under her comforter. It contained every memory _good and bad _she'd ever had since that night. The young girl stood up and crossed the length of her room to her closet. She pulled a navy blue cardigan on over her gray v-neck tee. Her long, blond locks were piled high in a messy bun.

It was different than her _girly-little-Caroline_ look. But then again, she hadn't really felt like good o'l Caroline since…She shuddered at the memory.

She didn't know _what_ she was, or _how _she'd come to be so. Her first thought had been to tell her mother the truth about what happened to Logan but instinct told her it was too crazy to believe. She almost didn't believe it herself. But the image of the older boy's face was forever a reminder that she could _never_ be intimate with anyone, again. Not without killing them.

She sighed, shouldering her cream colored messenger bag. A pause, eyes drifting to the floor-length mirror. She gave herself a once over. Her porcelain skin had never been quite as luminous, hair not as shinny—as it had been the night she'd _killed_ Logan.

She wondered what _that _meant.

* * *

**II**

She _tried _to ignore the pull of his stare. The way his soft, green orbs followed her throughout the night—any _normal _girl would be thrilled. She wouldn't deny that the he was a _delicious _specimen. With his chocolate, brown locks, and perfect bow shaped lips…_oh god_, she was staring. The blond quickly averted her eyes, returning her attention to her companions for the night.

"New boy is eyeing you pretty hard, Care." A voice noted with a hint of interest.

That was Bonnie. Ever the observant one.

"He's _cute_," She continued quite bluntly, a Cheshire cat-like grin on her face. "Maybe you could _show _him the falls."

The girl wiggled her brows suggestively. Caroline snorted, lips curving into a sad smile. It wasn't that she hadn't thought about jumping his bones the moment she laid eyes on him. He was a romantic novelist's wet dream made reality. It was simply that she was _physically _incapable of being…intimate with anyone without _killing_ them.

A _single_ kiss and she'd just be saying bye-bye to her lover boy.

"Why don't you go over there and talk to him?" Another voice, a sweeter one, asked gently. "He could be like…your _soul mate_ or something."

Oh, Elena. She was so _obviously _the romantic of their friends. Her and Matt were ridiculously lovey-dovey with one another it was surprising that the brunette had been able to detach herself from his hip for even a minute.

The blond scoffed, rolling her eyes. It was highly unlikely that Stefan Salvatore was her soul hardly knew the guy. He could be some _crazed_, bloodthirsty psychopath.

"Come on, Caroline," said Bonnie, seeing that the girl wasn't taking the bait. "You haven't so much as _looked_ at a guy since sophomore year."

"Well I'm sorry Bon, if my standards are _too high—_"

"No one's standards are as high as yours, Care." Elena interjected. She was right. But was it too much to ask for? A guy that _wouldn't _die when she laid one on him?

She sighed, "I need a drink if we're going to have this discussion _again_."

Bonnie and Elena shared a knowing look. God, she _hated_ when they did that.

"_What?_"

Wearing mirrored expressions—almost painful looking smiles—the two stared past her at something off in the distance.

"Looks like new boy is coming to you." Bonnie announced in a hushed tone before plastering a sweet smile on her face as he approached hesitantly.

"Hi, Stefan." Elena greeted brightly, starting between him and the blond with interest.

"Elena." He nodded in return, offering a tightlipped smile.

"We…need to go look for Matt. Bye!" Bonnie said unexpectedly, grabbing on to the brunette's arm before pulling her away. Leaving the two of them _alone_. As if her intentions were not obvious enough.

_Fuck_, her mind echoed as she slowly turned around to face Stefan. Yeah, he was even hotter up close.

"Hi." Even his voice was laced with overt kindness. She couldn't help but return his soft smile with one of her own.

"Hey," The blond breathed, running a hand through her hair absentmindedly.

"I'm Stefan." He said green orbs forever a burning memory in her head.

She nodded, tucking a loose blond lock behind her ear. "I know."

His brows furrowed in minor confusion. That had sounded a bit _stalkerish _now that she thought about it. It wasn't as if she knew he was a Gemini and that his favorite color was blue.

"W—we have chemistry," Caroline added as an afterthought. A flush mare her cheeks a moment later, realizing the implications behind her words. "I'm Caroline."

"_I know_." Stefan declared lightly, lessening her embarrassment a bit. "Would you…like to join me on a walk by the falls?"

Her expression fell. She would _love _to go on a walk with the boy, but who was she kidding? She simply _couldn't_.

"Stefan, you seem like a nice guy and all," She began flatly, taking a deep breath as a cool breeze sweep around them. "But you and me…it's not going to happen."

Caroline turned on her heel, walking away from him before he could argue his case any further or whatever it was he'd been attempting to do. Why was it that she could _never_ catch a break? The first guy she ever kissed ended up in the morgue within the hour. Her odds of finding a guy willing to forgo sex were slim to _none_. God, she _hated _her life.

"What up, Care-bear," A familiar voice called out to her as she passed by the crowded gazebo. Her gaze flickered to the dark haired boy she'd practically grown up with.

"Tyler," She sighed, accepting the red plastic cup he extended to her in greeting. "Where's your _bff_?"

"His face contorted into on a feigned disgust. "I'm a guy, Care. I don't have a bff. I have bros."

"_Riight_," The blond chuckled, brining the rim of the cup to her lips and allowing its mysterious contents to slide past her lips.

"What's up with you and Salvatore?" He asked out of the blue, surprising her. There was a hint in his voice that _almost_ sounded a bit like…jealous. But that was crazy. This was Tyler; the boy she'd grown up with since their diaper days. They were practically siblings. They argued like it enough.

"What do you mean?" She inquired, eyeing him suspiciously. Tyler shrugged, sheepish grin on his face as she took another sip of the concoction.

"Nothing." He mumbled and rubbed the back of his neck. He'd caught a glimpse of the new boy watching the blond as she walked away from him. There had been a mixture of confusion and surprise in his eyes. Obviously he hadn't heard about Caroline's '_no dating'_ rule. She was like, the epitome of abstinence. The sheriff must be _very _proud. "So, Care I was thinking—well that is if you want—"

"Spit it out Tyler." The blond interjected. He opened his mouth to continue, seemingly more confident in what he had to say. But a blood curling scream sounded throughout the woods, effectively silencing him.

"What the hell was that?" Caroline exclaimed, head snapping toward the source of the noise.

* * *

**III**

There was blood. _Everywhere_.

She cringed away from the gash in the girl's neck. _Oh, god,_ what had done this to Vicki? Matt was franticly trying to apply pressure to the wound while Elena called for an ambulance. There was anxious murmurs floating in to the night sky as their classmates looked on. Tyler had abandoned her to aid Matt in any way he could. It was no secret he kind of had a thing for his best friend's sister.

A whimper escaped Vicki's lips. The blond had to turn her back on the violent scene, closing her eyes while taking a deep breath. She was not a fan of blood. Lids fluttering open, her eyes found a familiar face in the sea of people. _Stefan_. There was a gleam in his green eyes, akin to horror that both terrified and intrigued her. As if he could feel her stare on him, his gaze suddenly shifted to her. His lips were slightly parted; lips that she seemed unable to look away from in that moment. The pure _sensuality _of it all—Still, she managed to.

His brows were scrunched together in discomfort and he looked as if he'd caught a bad whiff of something in the air. Her eyes narrowed, catching the small twitch at his jaw and the flaring of his nostrils. There was something about his expression that told her it wasn't Vicki's attack that had him riled up.

* * *

He had felt it the _instant_ he laid eyes on her. This _connection_ drawing him to her. It was easily explainable, though. She looked just like Katherine. A mirror image of the woman with her silky, dark brown hair and big doe eyes that could make a man do _terrible_ things. Her name was Elena. Sweet, sweet Elena. He'd been surprised to see her. Shocked when she glided in to his history class, looking as beautiful as he remembered.

At first he'd though she was Katherine playing _good girl_, but it had been her eyes that had given her away. They hadn't held a fraction of the wisdom that had been in Katherine's. It hadn't taken long to realize that this girl was _nothing_ like the woman he'd known all those years ago.

She was like any _normal_ teenage girl, _with _a boyfriend who seemed like a pretty decent guy.

And then, he'd seen Caroline. She'd been unusually quiet, only smiling and nodding when appropriate. It was _different_ and a part of him hated to admit that his interest was piqued. She was beautiful, so much so that he'd found himself wondering what she would _taste_ like.

He'd been disgusted by the thought. But when he saw her at the bonfire he couldn't control himself. He was like a man possessed, itching to be just a little bit closer to her. He'd _never_ felt such a pull before. It worried him.

And when the familiar aroma of blood crept in around him he _knew_. He was in for hell. A boy—Matt Elena's _boyfriend_, he recalled—came barreling out of the woods, carrying what appeared to be a girl cradled in his arms.

Some poor, innocent girl had been mauled by an animal—the news reports would later declare. It wasn't far from the truth. It was his calling card. After over a century, he was back. _Damon _was back.

* * *

_**Thank you for reading! Please leave a review.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** the succubus diaries

**Pairing:** multi-pairings (Caroline-centric relationships)

**Rating:** M

**Warnings:** Language, violence and sexual situations

**Author's Note: **Thank you for all the reviews. They really drove me to write this for you guys. Hopefully you'll like reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!

To **YellowClouds**: for now I'm just adapting some of the mythology to TVD, but I wouldn't be opposed to writing a crossover with "Lost Girl" in the future ;)

To **LaLaALa521**: Thank you. I, too, enjoy both shows and have been wanting to write something like this for a while.

"Life is hard when you don't know who you are. It's harder when you don't know **what **you are. My love carries a death sentence."

* * *

**IV**

_September 5 (official time 1:52 a.m.)_

_Dear Diary,_

_That __**weird**__ feeling has returned…only this time I __**know**__ something is going to happen._

_It's the constant flutter in my stomach every time I look behind me…this sense that I'm being watched. I can't shake it, no matter how many times Bon tells me to chill out._

_I know, I should listen when she tells me that it's probably just my imagination but—_

_Imagination isn't what killed Logan that night. I __**did**__. In some way, that was completely and irrevocably unbelievable, I killed him. _

_And whatever is inside of me is trying to warn me. Something is brewing in Mystic Falls. I can __**feel**__ it. I know I'm not crazy, no matter what my friends think, jokingly or otherwise. I don't know, maybe their right—but they don't __**know**__ the truth…about me or the things I can do. The power I hold in a single kiss. _

_And then there is the new boy—Stefan—there is something __**different **__about him. I've seen the damage Tyler can do to a guy when he's painted a mark on their back. No __**regular**__ guy could get up from a tackle like that without a paramedic scrapping him off the field. And yet, he managed to— _

The sounding of a doorbell echoing throughout her home brought her back to reality. She snapped the diary shut, quickly tucking it beneath its hiding spot before slipping out of her room. She crept down the hallway silently, though it was not necessary since her mother was at the hospital waiting for the Donovan girl to get out of surgery so that she could take down her statement on the attack.

They were saying it was a possible animal attack. But…she didn't know any animal that left two puncture wounds and a bloody mess, other than—she shook the idea off. Now she really was sounding crazy.

Reaching the front door, she paused, hand frozen on the polished silver knob as a thought occurred to her. Who would be ringing her doorbell at near two in the morning? _Ding_. The noise caused her to jump a bit, an overwhelming sense of eeriness settling within her. Inhaling deeply, Caroline yanked the door open in one swift motion.

Her eyes stared out into darkness. _Nothing_.

Blue orbs narrowing, she took a hesitant step out on to the front porch, gaze sweeping, scanning the area for any sign of movement. There was simply complete and utter silence…and the habitual shadows of night.

"Is—is someone out there?" She called out, voice shaky even to her own ears. There was no denying _someone _had rung her doorbell. There was no question that she'd heard the noise. It had broken her train of thought.

A cold gust of wind chilled her to the core as that feeling returned. The one that indicated she was being watched. The one she'd been feeling since she'd left the bonfire.

She took a step back, the hairs at the nape of her neck standing on end. The blond paused. _Someone_ was out there. Watching her…she could feel it. She wasn't crazy. The question was who?

Caroline yelped as the unexpected eruption of a loud _caw _interrupted the silence. Her gaze quickly darted through the darkness, finding the small bird perched on the railing of the front porch off to the right. She cringed as it emitted another earsplitting noise.

_Caw_.

It was a crow. She flinched, stepping away from it and back over the threshold of her home. With one final glance at the offending creature she closed the door, remembering to lock it behind her. Something inside of her—the _part_ of her that had sucked the life out of Logan—told her it wasn't the crow that had been watching her.

* * *

**V**

He had to admit. She was _breathtaking_.

The girl—_Caroline_—well, there was just something strange about her. Something a little off quilter that both fascinated and confused him to no end. He'd been planning on simply killing the girl and leaving her carcass for his brother to find, but...he'd hesitated. And he _never _hesitated when it came to tormenting his brother.

She'd _rejected_ Stefan. He'd never met a woman alive able to resist the Salvatore charm. She'd even managed to turn his attention away from the lovely Elena, just as she'd done his brother. Stefan—whose _sole_ purpose for returning to this godforsaken town in the first place was to get to know the doe-eyed beauty that resembled Katherine.

His eyes followed her movements, cursing himself for not following through with his plan. He wasn't sure _what _it was about her that…_drew_ him in like a moth to a burning flame. Maybe it was the perfect head of luscious golden locks, the unblemished porcelain-like skin that reminded him of a delicate china doll, or the light hue of pink marring her cheeks indicating the circulation of blood under her _soft_, creamy white flesh that had stopped him in his tracks.

She was…breathtakingly beautiful; leaving something to be desired in the Gilbert girl who seemed dull as a doornail in the looks department in comparison.

And the fact that she was _untouched_ (and he knew that for a _fact_ after overhearing the conversation between her two companions) made her all the more…_desirable_. He'd be the fruit from the tree that Eve plucked, for her—temptation in black. And when he'd had her (and he would), he'd drain her and leave just enough…allow her to live long enough for Stefan to find, before death claimed her as well.

But first, he'd have some fun with her. In the _only _way he knew how.

* * *

Her eyes skimmed over the obnoxiously morbid flyer stapled in the center of the hall's bulletin board. She bit the inside of her cheek—frozen by the face staring back at her. It was Logan Fell, his memorial gathering was apparently tonight. How could she have forgotten? She'd been the one to kill him after all.

"Who's that?" Someone inquired from behind, the familiar voice causing her to give a small jump in surprise. She turned on the heel of her brown, leather booth, coming face-to-face with the _last _person on the planet she'd like to see that morning.

His expression was gentle as an apologetic smile graced his perfect lips. "Sorry. I didn't mean to startle you."

Stefan Salvatore. The guy did _not_ give up. He'd effectively ended the gruesome memory of that night that had been playing in her head like a bad silent film. Her gaze found his to be quite…comforting, to say the least.

"No, it's fine." Caroline stammered, hand fidgeting with the hem of the dark green, tweed skirt she'd decided on wearing.

The boy looked past her for a moment, nodding toward the flyer she'd been seemingly hypnotized by. "So…did you know him?"

"Small town," She began, hesitantly, studying the Salvatore thoughtfully. "Everybody knows everybody…_but_ he used to babysit me…"

But he'd also been the light of her life. The _one _guy who'd understood her completely and was there for her after her dad walked out on her mom with no explanation other than he was gay. Logan—he was sweet and loyal…and cute. It's why she'd fallen so hard for him. And why she'd kissed him that night. It hadn't even mattered to her then that he was twelve years older.

"I'm sorry for your loss." Stefan said quietly. The blond smiled halfheartedly, gaze drifting down to her feet in thought. If only. "I know how…_annoying_ that starts to sound, after hearing it so often, but…"

Her lips twitched, his words were surprisingly comforting. She spoke up, not quite sure _why_ she found herself doing it. "I have to attend the memorial gathering tonight…and it would be a whole lot less depressing if I had somebody to go with."

She could at least be friends with the boy. Couldn't she? A friend was what she needed at the moment and as much as she loved Elena and Bonnie she was fairly certain neither of them could go five minutes without trying to set her up with the next guy that walked by.

Caroline returned her attention to the boy. Awaiting his answer. Mouth poised in a wide smile he nodded slowly, green orbs gazing into her own. They were hypnotizing, to say the least.

She blinked as he spoke up. "I'll pick you up at…"

"Seven," The blond offered.

He nodded curtly, "Seven it is then."

* * *

**VI**

Tyler was in a mood.

She could sense it the moment she saw him by the catering table, _sulking_. His shoulders were hunched, hands in the pockets of his designer coat. A part of her wanted to stick her nose where it didn't belong and see what was bothering him. But, as his gaze found hers across the room and slid to the boy standing beside her, a scowl etched its way onto his face. What was his deal?

The blond turned, sending the Salvatore a smile before leading the way further into the party and away from Tyler the _Debbie Downer_. His hand slid down the length of her arm, finding her hand. She didn't argue when he grasped it gently in his; she didn't mind. Friends could hold hands. And it wasn't as if she could kill him via hand-to-hand contact.

The flesh of her palm tingled at the feel of his smooth skin against hers, sending a flurry of sensations down to the pit of her stomach. The most prominent being _desire_.

"Caroline," The blond paused mid-step at the habitual voice. She turned quickly, noting the look of interest on the woman's face as she approached them. But then, when _wasn't_ Tina doing her best at prying into other people's lives. "I'm glad you could make it. Who's your _friend_?"

She mentally rolled her eyes. "Tina Fell, this is Stefan Salvatore. He just moved here…"

Caroline suppressed the urge of scream as busty, older blond pushed past her to extend a perfectly manicured hand to the boy; effectively ending their hand holding.

"I'm Tina," She purred, as he tentatively shook her hand before quickly dropping it.

"Stefan." He said, wearing a tight-lipped smile, gaze drifting behind her to where Caroline stood. She offered him a small smile, cheeks flush with heat at the look he'd given her. She couldn't quite tell if he was as annoyed with the girl as she was. He had an unbelievable poker-face.

"Salvatore? As in the founding family?" Tina inquired, batting her eyelashes in a way that could give anyone a headache. When he nodded she squealed with delight looping an arm through his, "You _have _to meet my grandfather, Tobias! He's, like, the Head of the Historical Society. He'd love to hear about the Salvatore lineage."

"You don't mind, Caroline?" The older blond added as an afterthought, pulling the boy as close to her as humanly possible. "Do you?

"Um…" Caroline's eyes flickered to Stefan, who stood watching her intently. Who was she kidding? She could _never _give him with Tina—or any other girl, for that matter, could. Not even something as simple as a kiss. "Sur—"

"Thanks," Tina exclaimed brightly before the girl could finish, pressing the side of her breasts into Stefan's arm as she already began to pull him away. The boy sent a fleeting glance over his shoulder, brows furrowed in bewilderment as she watched him walk away.

She looked away, snatching a flute of champagne from one of the waiters walking about the old Fell estate and quickly downing its contents. She was going to need a lot of alcohol to get her through tonight. The blond scanned the room, recalling certain faces from prior event that were much more celebratory. She sighed, crossing the length of the room, outside, where a majority of the guests were congregating.

"_It's so sad…"_

"_He was so young…"_

"…_and it's been a year…"_

"_I still cannot believe it…"_

"_She was there…"_

"…_the Forbes girl was the last…"_

"_Maybe she knows…"_

"_Poor girl…"_

She cringed as she brushed pass those whispering, their voices and words echoing throughout her head. It was too much. She didn't need their sympathy! No, what she needed was answers.

Caroline abandoned the memorial gathering, pulling off the black pumps she'd worn as she slowly approached the Fell's garden maze. She'd visited the property often when she was a girl. The gardens had been her favorite. The colors, reds, blues, and even purples were in abundance this year, she thought; sliding a finger along the tops of tulips as she walked on.

The moon was high in the sky, the only source of light illuminating her path. There was a small fountain in the center of the extravagant garden, she recalled, eyes seeking it out.

_Caw_.

Her heart almost leaped from her chest at the all too familiar sound. The blond's head snapped toward the noise, eyes narrowing, searching for its source in the darkness

_Caw_.

It was closer this time. And she could fell her heart pounding in her chest. _Caw_. She took a step back, staring out into the night. Her eyes widened at the sight of an object soaring through the air. Her body tensed. It was the crow from that morning, flapping its wing, headed straight for her. In one breath she let out a scream, swiftly turning away from it.

Something blocked her path of retreat. _Someone._ Her chest collided into theirs, almost sending her to the ground. A pair of muscular arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer and effectively saving her from her spill.

"Whoa there," A husky voice whispered, warm breath fanning out over her ear. Caroline tensed in the man's arms, eyes slowly, _hesitantly _trailing up a firm chest donning black leather to a pair of intense, blue eyes. "Are you okay?"

"No, there was a bird—" She got out in one breath before realizing the crow had disappeared and that the only ones in the garden were her and the latest mystery man. He was…unbelievably handsome with his dark looks.

He looked about them before speaking up. "I don't see a bird."

Caroline's gaze drifted around the empty space. She didn't see anyone. She nibbled at her bottom lip, nervousness at being _alone_ with a man she hardly knew. A soft, metallic taste hit her tongue. Oh, she'd bit her lip.

"There _was_ one." She spoke up, wrapping her arms around her as a thought came to her. What if Logan Fell had been reincarnated and the crow was simply him, tormenting her?

"Your lip is bleeding."The man commented, after a moment of awkward silence fell upon them.

The blond raised a brow. "Yeah, it is—wait…how do you know that?"

It wasn't that obvious. The cut was on the inside of her mouth, after all. Out of sight.

Caroline blinked rapidly as the man dipped his head down, eyes dark with something akin to..._hunger_. "I have a really good nose."

Before she could respond with a witty retort the blue-eyed man wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her toward him before leaning down to capture her bottom lip between his teeth, nibbling gently; before finally devouring her mouth.

She screamed into the kiss, mind urging her to push him away before it was too late. He was an unsuspecting idiot, laying one on a girl he'd barely met. And if the hint of bourbon on his breath was any indication, he was drunk too.

_No, no! Oh, god, not again! NO!_

The power…she felt it. Tasted it on him as his tongue sunk past her lips, swiping over the small cut she'd inflicted on herself, eliciting a moan from her; before swiftly pulling away.

Gasping, her eyes widened with realization. The man…he was still standing before her, looking fit as a fiddle. How? They'd kissed. He should be six feet under by now. Another sound escaped her lips as his face contorted into something most wicked, eyes darkening as he flashed her a fanged smirk.

"That's too bad," He began, taking in her expression as fear began to seep from her pores.

"Wha—"

"Now that I've had a taste," The man murmured in her ear, teeth grazing the sensitive skin. "I'm afraid I want _more_."

Quicker than she could react he'd pushed her flowing, blond locks to the side, exposing her unblemished neck. She shivered as he placed a chaste kiss along her pulse point before a sharp sensation pierced her skin.

Caroline choked on air as he drank from her, hands bunching the material of his jacket, working to push him off of her with whatever strength the kiss had given her. No matter how much force she used, though, he didn't seem to budge.

Another gasp escaped her lips as his hands ran through her disheveled locks. He was going to _kill_ her if he didn't stop.

_Vampire. Vampire_. The word rang out loud in clear; the feeling of life draining from her with every second he was latched firmly on her neck. Drinking her blood. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head as darkness overcame her. Numbness setting in as she made her descent.

* * *

_**Thank you for reading! Please leave a review.**_


End file.
